Una vida de fantasia
by Mariano T
Summary: Esta es la historia de Simón Petrikov, seria mas la historia del simón alterno, como fue la vida de este héroe olvidado por todos pero recordado por una persona especial, su vida durante la guerra de los hongos. One-Shot


**_Bueno, hola a todos de nuevo, aquí les dejo mi primer One-Shot, espero que les guste, aqui les dejo la vida de simon petrikov (desde mi punto de vista) sin nada mas, disfruten la lectura._**

**_Una vida de fantasía_**

Lo perdí todo, perdí a mi Betty, lo más importante en mi vida, todo por la culpar de esta maldita corona, me causaba esta terrible enfermedad mental, solo me confortaba esta hermosa niña, era mitad demonio y mitad vampiro, todos la dejaban de lado, menos yo, ella era igual a mí, un alma que vaga solitariamente por el mundo mientras un nuevo día se acercaba.

Simón: ¿Cómo amaneciste? (sonriendo a la niña)

Marceline: Muy bien señor (frotándose los ojos)

Simón: Hoy estaremos ocupados (levantándose)

Marceline: Otra vez, todos los días es lo mismo (refunfuñando)

Simón: Anda Marcy, sabes que tenemos que buscar con que sobrevivir (intenta ponerla de pie) y con suerte, encontraremos mas personas.

Marceline: Yo no quiero a nadie mas, ya me es suficiente contigo y Hambo (abrazando al muñeco)

Simón: (Mira al cielo unos aviones) Anda (la levanta) tenemos que movernos.

Yo y ella caminamos por las ruinas de la ciudad, buscábamos señales de vida, pero solo se veía, en cada esquina los cadáveres de las desafortunadas personas que quedaron atrapadas en esto, cubrí los ojos de la niñita, era muy joven para ver ese tipo de cosas, era algo inhumano, una pequeña niña debía sufrir a causa de los demás, no dejaba de pensar en eso, no pude proteger a Betty, no decepcionare a esta niña.

Caminamos por las interminables calles sin descansar, mientras mas lejos íbamos, menos esperanzas nos quedaban, cada vez que la veía triste hacia lo posible para que mejorara, le ocultaba la realidad tras una falsa sonrisa que curaba su mente por momentos, hasta que encontramos una chica, tanto tiempo sin verla y tener que encontrarla muerta.

Simón: Betty… (Soltando lagrimas) Betty… (Suelta a Marceline) Betty (comienza a camina) Betty.. (Sube su tono) ¡Betty! (corre hasta llegar al cadáver)

Marceline: (se acercaba a su amigo tímidamente) Señor Simón, ¿Quién es ella? (le tironea la ropa pero no responde) señor simón (sigue tirando) señor simón…

Simón: ¡Cállate, ella es mi princesa! (se levanta haciendo que Marceline se cayera) ¡Déjame solo! (Sin razonamiento alguno)

Marcy entre llantos salió corriendo del lugar, al momento me di cuenta el daño que le cause, ¡Maldita corona! Fue lo único que dije, corrí para alcanzarla pero no la encontraba, fue el momento mas inoportuno para estar solo, los aviones comenzaron a multiplicarse, desde una colina aviste como se acercaban, me desespera en encontrarla, pero no aparecía, corría lo mas que podía hasta que la vi a lo lejos.

Simón: ¡Marceline! (lo mas fuerte que puso) ¡Vuelve, perdóname!

Vi que se alarmo, intento correr pero tropezó, corrí hasta llega a ella y ver que tenia la rodilla lastimada.

Simón: Estas bien (agachándose para ver la herida)

Marceline: ¡Déjame, tu eres como los otros! (aun entre llantos)

Simón: Nunca te dejaría, eres lo único que tengo (sacando una sonrisa)

Marceline: Lo dices enserio (limpiándose las lagrimas de la cara)

Simón: Lo juro por mi vida (tomándola por las manos)

Parecía todo perfecto de nuevo, volvíamos a estar juntos, pero yo sabía que el desastre pronto se desataría, encontré una cueva escondida no muy lejos de la ciudad, pasamos la noche ahí, ella dormía tranquilamente en mi pecho, mientras a mi se me revolvía la cabeza de tantos pensamientos, la corona, Betty, Marceline y lo que ocurrirá después, la mire y no pude evitar mirar con tristeza.

Simón: Marcy (susurrando) si me escuchas, te pido perdón, te lo pido por todo lo que hare, si te dejo sola o no te recuerde, perdóname (se duerme).

En la mañana me despierta el sonido de varias aviones acercándose, tape los oídos de la niña para que no despertara, la deje acomodada en el suelo con su muñeco y fue a vigilar afuera, al salir no quede con la boca abierta, tantos aviones en una dirección y en especial uno, el mas gigantesco de todos, llevaba consigo una gran bomba, parecía la bomba del apocalipsis, todo terminaría, a menos que yo hiciera algo.

Entre a la cueva y saque a Marceline afuera, mientras la llevaba sentía frio, algo dentro de mi quería salir, era la corona, quería que me la pusiera, volvía a repetirme esos mensajes de que el poder del hielo me salvaría, entonces pensé, si me puede proteger, lo puedo usar para salvar a los otros, entre a la cueva y me la puse, miles de pensamientos se liberaron dentro de mi, tenia frio en las puntas de mis dedos, extendí mis brazos mi comenzó a disparar un chorro de hielo y nieve, y comprendí, comprendí que debía hacer.

Me prepare en el fondo de la cueva, con gran fuerza rompí el techo de la cueva, el ruido alarmo a Marceline, podía ver el cielo, y pude ver como los aviones se acercaban, no tenia mas opción, tire uno de mis rayos de hielo para derribar al avión mas grande para que soltara la bomba, sucedió, lo conseguí, ahora la bomba estaba cayendo en mi dirección, me prepare, comencé a hacer un torbellino de nieve mientras se acercaba, estaba tan cerca cuando fue el momento, tire con toda mi fuerza rayos de hielo para impedir su caída, mientras casi entra a la cueva, entro Marceline.

Marceline: Señor simón, ¿Qué esta haciendo? (con una mirada tan inocente)

Simón: Hago lo correcto (mientras aumentaba su potencia)

Marceline: ¡Pero eso te matara! (llorando)

Simón: Si muero, al menos lo hare protegiéndote a ti (la bomba casi tocaba su cara)

Marceline: ¡Simón….!

La bomba me aplasto, no lo suficiente para matarme, pero lo suficiente para asegurar mi muerte, el tiempo paso, al parecer esa bomba era lo ultimo que vería la guerra, Marceline creció, me cuidaba día y noche, alimentándome y trayéndome cosas, hasta que mi mente y cuerpo ya no pudo mas, era de noche y Marceline acababa de llegar con la comida diaria.

Marceline: ¡Simón, ya traje la cena! (contenta)

Simón: Ven Marcy, tengo algo importante que decirte (con la voz gastada)

Marceline: (deja la comida a un lado) ¿Qué sucede?

Simón: Ya no puedo más.

Marceline: Como que ¿ya no puedes mas?

Simón: Ya me llego la hora, tengo que dejarme ir.

Marceline: ¡Espera, no me dejes sola! (humedeciéndoseles los ojos)

Simón: (pone su mano sobre el rostro de Marcy) Nunca te dejare sola, siempre estaré ahí, aunque no me veas, estaré ahí.

Marceline: (Toma la mano) Pero tu eres todo para mi.

Simón: Tienes que comenzar una nueva vida (toma a Hambo) cada vez que lo veas, recuérdame (apoya de cabeza en el suelo)

Marceline: (mirando a Hambo) P-pero simón, no sé que hacer.

Simón: (cerrando sus ojos) Sigue a tu corazón, mi pequeña (deja de respirar)

Me deje llevar, mientras Marceline lloraba sobre mi, yo la veía a lo lejos, todo comenzaba a verse borroso hasta que oscureció completamente, sentí el suelo, miraba para todas parte pero lo único que veía era oscuridad, hasta que escuche algo, unos pasos que cada vez se hacían mas fuerte, note que algo iluminado se acercaba, estaba asustado, ¿Quién seria? me di cuenta cuando estuvo frente a mi.

Era Betty, quien me esperaba para pasar a mejor vida, extendió su mano, yo también lentamente extendía la mía, cuando casi toque sus dedos cuando me di cuanta, todo el tiempo ella fue mi felicidad, pero logre vivir bien sin ella, toque la punta de sus dedos y luego me aleje, ella supo porque y lo acepto, solo se alejó para desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Yo sentía algo, sentía algo detrás mio y lo vi, vi tres puertas con distintos carteles, uno decía "Pasado", otro decía "Presente y el otro "Futuro" hay me di cuanta, todos elegimos nuestra vida, nuestro futuro y ahora a mi me toco elegirlo, la del pasado me mostraba mi vida con Betty, la del presente mi vida con Marcy y la del futuro me mostraba a mi en un castillo, no entendí eso, pero elegí decidí por uno, la puerta del futuro, sabría que olvidaría todo, pero allí, hare lo posible por encontrar a Marceline.

Simón: (Abriendo la puerta y mirando atrás) Y tu, ¿Cómo cambiarias tu vida? (entra)

**Bueno, bueno, espero que les aya gustado, dejen Review sobre sus opiniones, saben, creo que el titulo podu haber sido otro, pero me quede con ese, bueno, nos vemos.**


End file.
